Differences of Lovers
by Chou Kanraku
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are trying to find out whether or not it's okay for them to be together or is it going to turn out badly in the end.


"Hmm... what a dream? It was almost like I was really there." Yuki thought out loud but not loud enough for a certain someone that just so happened to be sleeping beside him.

He slowly stirred around in bed trying not to wake his precious little uke. Once he slipped out from underneath the covers he walked over to the bathroom. Yuki flipped on the lights and stared down at himself in the mirror.

"What am I doing? Why is Shuichi so... I can't say it. Its just so hard to be with him I'm starting to think that maybe dating him is not the way to go." Yuki thought deep about this, so deep that he didn't even realize that his lover was on the otherside of the door listening in on his conversation with himself.

"Yuki is this really how you feel? If so I'll leave..." Shuichi murmered as he slowly walked over to Yuki's bedroom door. Yuki turned off the light and walked out to see Shuichi standing there getting ready to leave.

"Uh.. Shuichi. What are you doing out of bed?" Yuki asked hesitantly wondering if he heard every word that he said. Shuichi's eyes grew watery and then he fell to the floor.

"Yuki doesn't love me anymore! What did I do wrong?!" He started to cry and that caused Yuki to kneel down beside him to give some comfort.

Yuki wrapped both arms around Shuichi and pulled him closer.

"Now who said I didn't love you? I just said that I think that we were moving a little too fast and we need to slow down a bit." Yuki looked down to see Shuichi's big eyes staring at him.

Shuichi smiled and then pushed Yuki over on the floor. He sat on top of his stomach and leaned over.

"Yuki I knew that you loved me but now I have proof." Shuichi said with a little giggle to show that he was happy. Yuki had a blank look on his face. He reached up and grabbed the back of Shuichi's head and pulled him down.

"That was a sneaky move you just did," he placed his head to the side of Shuichi's, "I liked it, and what's even better is... now I'm in the mood for some sneaky tricks of my own." Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear sending a cold chill down his back. Shuichi squirmed a bit letting Yuki know that he really wanted what he was about to do. Yuki gripped at his Shuichi's shirt when suddenly it got silent. Shuichi passed out! He was so exausted from the performance that he couldn't even stay awake long enough to be with his precious Yuki.

"Damn you Shuichi why do you always do this to me?!" Yuki knelt down to give Shuichi a light peck on the lips as he picked up the pink haired boy. Shuichi barely made a sound as Yuki layed him down on one side of his bed.

"I don't even remember agreeing to let you sleep here tonight. Oh well, stay as long you want."

(The next morning)

"Yuki! Where did you put my shoes?! I'm going to be late to practice if I don't find them soon!" Yuki heard Shuichi yell from way at the other end of the apartement.

Yuki stopped what he was doing, walked over to the front door, picked up Shuichi's boots and headed toward his bedroom where Shuichi was with half his body sticking out from underneath the bed.

"Are these what you're looking for?" Yuki said holding up the boots causing Shuichi to bang his head on his way out from under.

"Ow, yeah that's them." Shuichi said rubbing the back of his head. Yuki walked closer to him and stared down at him gazing into his eyes. He reached up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn brat, here take these and hurry before you're late." Yuki said handing them to Shuichi.

"I'm not a damn brat!" he yelled but just as he finished Yuki gave a kiss one that he'll never forget. Shuichi smiled and left thinking "What does that kiss mean? Didn't he say that he didn't want to be with me? I don't know we'll see what happens."

(At the practicing studio)

Shuichi warmed up his vocals and started to practice. He couldn't keep Yuki off his mind, espescially what he said last night and did this morning, it was bothering him. The guys were starting to think that they were working Shuichi a little too much and decided to call it quits even though they just started.

"Why don't you spend the day with Yuki, we'll take a break, and meet back up Wednesday." Hiro said pushing Shuichi out of the booth.

"We'll give you a ride home." Him and Hiro climed into the car and left.


End file.
